1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an motion analysis device and an motion analysis system.
2. Related Art
In sports such as golf, tennis, and baseball, motion performance is considered to be improved by reforming rhythms or styles of swing motions. In recent years, motion analysis devices analyzing and suggesting motions for subjects using output data of sensors mounted on motion equipment have been put to practical use. For example, in swing analysis devices that analyze golf swings of subjects, large acceleration or angular velocity is added near impact sites at which the speed of golf clubs is the maximum during the swings. Therefore, when such inertia amounts may not be comprehended by sensors, exact swing analysis may not be performed. Accordingly, JP-A-2011-242323 proposes a device that analyzes low-speed swings to high-speed swings by switching between a low-dynamic range sensor and a high-dynamic range sensor.
In JP-A-2011-242323, however, the specification of an acceleration sensor is described, but the specification of a gyro sensor necessary for motion analysis is not described. The specifications of gyro sensors necessary for highly accurate motion analysis have not been sufficiently examined so far.